Salade de fruits
by Voracity666
Summary: Percy aime Luke. Luke aime Percy. Peter aime Travis. Travis aime Peter. Mais aucun n'est au courant des sentiments de l'autre. Des années les séparent, la guerre est imminente et pourtant ils cèdent à leurs envies. Yaoi! Perke / Pevis / Foursome. 1er tome
1. Luke x Percy

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan.**

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici une co-écriture faite avec un pote, Tramouet.**

**Je m'occupe du couple Percy x Luke et lui du Peter x Travis.**

**Cette idée nous appartient tout deux, donc.**

**Bonne** **lecture !**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-M'énerve, grogna le jeune Percy Jackson.<p>

Il était dans les vestiaires de l'arène pour ôter sa lourde armure grecque qui l'entravait. Aujourd'hui encore, il s'était entraîné au combat avec Luke. Et encore une fois, il avait mordu la poussière...

Percy tira maladroitement sur les lacets tenant les plaques de métal, les doigts raides. Tenir une épée mal équilibrée qui lui donnait l'impression de peser dix tonnes, avec un casque qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tomber sur les yeux et un pectoral qui compressait les poumons, ça pouvait facilement mettre de mauvaise humeur. Surtout que la façon que les autres demi-dieux avaient de se comporter envers lui l'agaçait, voir le blessait. C'est vrai, quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que son père se trouvait être le dieu des océans et des tremblements de terre que lui, Percy Jackson, avait changé !

Même Annabeth et Grover avait changé de comportement avec lui. Seul Luke était resté fidèle à lui-même.

-Hey, Percy, arrête, tu vas finir par les briser...

Cette voix le fit revenir sur terre. Effectivement, il continuait de tirer sur les cordelettes en cuir comme un malade.

D'une pichenette sur les mains, le jeune fils d'Hermès le fit lâcher prise pour l'aider à l'enlever.

-Je vais m'en occuper. Deux secondes, d'accord ? Essaye de ne pas bouger le temps que je te libère...

C'est avec d'infinies précautions que le plus vieux dénoua la pièce d'armure, frôlant la gorge juvénile d'un geste pouvant sembler bien innocent.

Percy, de son côté sembla cesser de respirer lors du contact si impromptu. Il n'aimait pas trop les contacts physiques, et encore moins quand ceux-ci semblaient à la fois tendres et désintéressés.

-Voilà, c'est bon.

-Merci, grogna Percy en s'éloignant tout en ôtant la protection.

Luke recula un peu et s'adossa au mur, regardant le plus jeune en train de se changer.

Percy arracha chaque partie de sa protection. Il détestait cette armure trop grande pour lui, bien trop encombrante et horriblement lourde, le gênant dans ses mouvements. Il ôta son T-shirt trempé de sueur et le laissa tomber à terre en soupirant d'aise.

Le fils d'Hermès le détailla de ses yeux scrutateurs, semblant apprécier la vue de son cousin s'étirant doucement.

Luke ressentait depuis quelques temps une certaine attirance envers le fils de Poséidon. Il ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps, mais il était amoureux de cette satané cervelle d'algue. Et il en avait marre. Alors il décida qu'il était enfin temps de peut-être passer à l'action.

De son côté, Percy cherchait à agir le plus normalement possible. Savoir Luke non loin derrière lui le stressait. Il se morigéna intérieurement d'avoir ôté son haut devant lui mais ne pouvait décemment pas le remettre ne serait-ce que par principe d'hygiène...

Mais, quand son dos nu fit la rencontre du mur glacé en pierre, son cerveau se mît en pause momentanée, la dernière chose qu'il enregistra fut le visage de Luke Castellan en gros plan, et le contacts de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'habitude un modèle de patience, Luke avait finalement décidé de céder à ses pulsions et c'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait maintenant à embrasser l'être de ses pensées coincé entre le mur glacial et son propre corps bouillant. Ses mains parcouraient chaque once de peau découverte alors qu'il l'empêchait de ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement.

Pris par surprise, le pauvre Percy ne chercha même pas à se dégager ou même à se débattre. En fait, il ne chercha même rien, ses neurones partis en balade, il se laissa faire, ou tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une main essaie de passer sous la ceinture tenant le pantalon. Ce fut ce bref et stupide contact qui le fit réagir et se reconnecter avec la réalité, ainsi que bander ses muscles pour chercher à se libérer de la poigne de fer par laquelle il était retenu prisonnier.

Luke reprit pied avec le moment présent et relâcha le plus jeune homme sans y prendre gare. Il reprenait ses esprits petit à petit, et une fois que tout fut assimilé, il se fit bousculer par sa victime. Il sourit alors, heureux d'avoir pu au moins goûter à ces lèvres tentatrices. Mais il lui faudrait parler à Percy, histoire qu'il ne s'invente rien...

Cette décision prise, le conseiller des Hermès ramassa le vêtement oublié et les protections avant de ranger les secondes au bon endroit puis de partir rejoindre son propre bungalow. Il rendrait le T-shirt à son propriétaire plus tard. Tiens tiens, il pourrait justement en profiter pour le coincer et s'expliquer...

Passant en coup de vent à son lit, il s'empara de ses affaires puis fila à la douche rapidement.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, ses pensées se tournèrent vers le fils de Poséidon : que devait-il bien penser de ce qu'il venait de faire ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ?

Luke ne voulait pas s'attirer un quelconque sentiment négatif de la part de l'élu de son cœur. Il soupira en faisant mousser son shampoing, avant de déglutir difficilement en se rappelant qu'ils allaient devoir passer le dîner quasiment face à face... Et ainsi devoir courber la tête sous son regard sûrement furieux ou haineux ou dégoûté ou... Bref.

Et si il sautait le repas ? Après tout, rien ne vaut une petite diète de temps en temps, cela faisait du bien à l'organisme, et puis cela pourrait le préparer à une hypothétique quête future...

Soupirant à nouveau, le fils d'Hermès secoua la tête une deuxième fois : Chiron ne le laisserait pas faire et de toutes façons, il était du devoir du conseiller des bungalows de montrer le bon exemple. Fuck.

-Aïeuh ! Gémit de douleur le pauvre balafré. Ça fait mal !

Coupant brusquement l'eau, le jeune homme sortit de la cabine en tâtonnant pour chercher sa serviette, nu et se tenant les yeux de l'autre main.

-Mais où est-ce que j'ai foutu cette putain de...

-Tu cherches ta serviette ? S'éleva une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-Euh... Ouaip...

Sans prononcer un mot, son interlocuteur la lui plaça dans la main et le regarda se frotter les yeux avec insistance en grommelant.

-T'arriveras à rien comme ça, je vais m'en occuper.

"Au point où j'en suis..." pensa le plus vieux en abaissant sa serviette, les paupières closes et rougies.

S'approchant avec lenteur, le plus jeune posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Luke tandis que la droite tendait son index vers les yeux irrités. L'eau savonneuse sortit doucement de sous les paupières, remplacée par quelques larmes que Luke s'empressa d'essuyer en reniflant.

-Merci Percy, saloperie de shampoing ! Jura-t-il.

Percevant le petit rire de Percy, il releva la tête et nota ses yeux brillants et ses joues un peu roses.

"Trop craquant" se mit-il à penser sans discontinuer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Luke, intrigué.

-Nan nan, rien, se calma plus ou moins bien le plus jeune dont le regard cherchait à tout prix à le fixer droit dans les yeux même si il lui arrivait de descendre plus bas que son nombril.

Incurvant un sourcil, Luke essaya de comprendre avant de sentir un peu d'air frais. Comprenant ce qui se passait, il abattit sa serviette sur son service trois pièces tout en paraissant dégagé.

-Sinon, comment t'as fait pour entrer dans la cabine ? Demanda-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Il n'arrivait quand même pas à croire à sa chance : il pensait justement à Percy, et ce dernier se trouvait avec lui, dans une petite cabine, lui-même ne portant qu'une ridicule serviette de toilette... Il allait sacrifier de bonnes choses ce soir à la déesse Aphrodite au dépit de son père, tiens...!

Ou alors, c'était juste un rêve, un fantasme, occasionné par la chaleur de la douche...

-La porte était pas fermée... Et au moment où t'es sorti de la douche, j'allais partir, t'inquiètes ! Donc, euh, à plus...

-Non ! Trancha la voix dure de Luke.

Il s'était redressé et avait allongé le bras, empêchant Percy d'ouvrir la porte. Ils n'étaient séparés que par deux centimètres bien ridicules, et leurs souffles se mêlaient, chatouillant l'autre.

Ils restèrent ainsi, espérant que ce soit l'autre qui amorce le baiser qui devrait normalement suivre, tout en redoutant le poing qui pourrait survenir...

En fait, Luke était partagé : si il l'embrassait à nouveau, sans son consentement, allait-il le haïr ? Mais il se disait, aussi, qu'espérer que ce soit Percy qui prennent les commandes tenait du doux domaine des rêves et fantasmes.

Percy, lui, faisait grincer les rouages quelques peu rouillés de son cerveau et cherchait quoi faire... Hurler ? Le pousser ? S'enfuir ? L'embrasser ? Avouer ses sentiments et ressentiments ? Toutes ces pensées et les choix les accompagnant frappaient son esprit avec la force des vagues d'une tempête sur les falaises.

Alors, il forma son barrage. Il ne voulait plus penser pour le moment. Plus penser, hormis au corps quasiment nu collé contre lui et aux tentantes lèvres si proches et pourtant pas encore assez, à ces yeux d'argent qui semblaient le passer au tamis, à cette main glissant sur sa joue alors que l'autre enserrait l'arrière de son crâne en s'incurvant.

Luke crut rêver lors de la rencontre entre leurs lèvres. Et il pensa même être mort quand il perçut la caresse timide et humide de la langue de son partenaire.

Priant les dieux, particulièrement Morphée, de ne surtout pas le réveiller, le fils d'Hermès choisit de profiter de l'instant présent et il plaqua le petit corps aux senteurs marines contre la porte de la cabine avant d'enrouler l'un de ses bras autour de ses hanches pour le plaquer un peu plus contre lui.

Percy était en train de perdre pied. Il lui semblait avoir été pris au cœur d'un des rouleaux de surfeurs d'Hawaï. Dès le début, il avait fermé les paupières, craignant le regard de son aîné. Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu ? Non. Il ne devait pas être pessimiste, mais se focaliser sur leurs langues qui se mêlaient et à ces mains qui caressaient doucement sa peau. Décidant de lui rendre la pareille, il croisa ses bras autour de ses épaules, une main sur sa nuque pour ne pas que leur baiser cesse, et l'autre frôlant la peau de son dos du bout de ses doigts.

Leurs corps semblaient s'imbriquer l'un dans l'autre, et déjà leurs jambes s'emmêlaient...

"Une chance que je n'ai pas rendu son T-shirt à Percy... Et qu'il n'ait pas pensé à en enfiler un autre..." songea avec délectation le blond en faisant courir ses longs doigts sur son torse. "Miam."

De son côté, Percy était assez heureux de son aubaine : son partenaire ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une simple serviette attachée sommairement sur ses hanches, et ce bout de tissu ne demandait qu'à glisser jusqu'à terre. Et le seul dilemme qui se posait à son encontre était si il allait attendre un peu avant de lui faire lâcher prise ou si il allait le faire de suite...

Sa main dessina de petites spirales et vagues aux environs des hanches et autour du nombril, alors que le baiser s'intensifiait et que leur température corporelle augmentait.

Percy ne portait sur lui qu'un simple short et, éventuellement, un sous-vêtement... Et encore, rien n'en n'était moins sûr... Alors Luke allait se dévouer pour s'en assurer... Son bon cœur le perdrait...

Sa main fila sous l'élastique et son sourire s'agrandit alors que ses doigts frôlaient le sexe de son futur amant. Car il allait le devenir, ça il pouvait vous l'assurer, et ce sans être un rejeton d'Apollon.

Il arracha le short, le faisant glisser le long des jambes musclées et quelque peu halées de son partenaire, tandis que sa bouche dérivait dans son cou pour y parsemer de petits bisous tout en y égarant sa langue de temps en temps. Ses mains, elles, s'accrochèrent à ses hanches, les pouces caressant lentement la peau avec un plaisir non feint.

Percy caressa son dos, le plaquant contre lui subitement, sa tête rejetée en arrière autant qu'il le pouvait, à cause de la porte qui le gênait.

Le nœud de la serviette finit par rendre l'âme, et le contact de leurs érections communes les fit frissonner d'anticipation et sursauter de surprise.

Luke croisa sagement ses mains dans le creux des reins du plus jeune avant de le décoller de la porte puis cessa l'instant de quelques secondes les attentions de sa bouche, pour murmurer d'une voix quelque peu rauque à l'oreille de son partenaire.

-Cabine... De douche...

Ils s'y dirigèrent rapidement et sans aucune hésitation, s'embrassant à nouveau.

Mais lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent enfin dans la cabine étroite, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant voracement, alors que leurs mains cherchaient à découvrir le plus possible l'être en face de soi.

Percy alluma l'eau sans s'en rendre compte, arrosant leurs corps d'une eau délicatement tiède qui ne refroidit en rien leurs ardeurs, semblant même les exciter davantage.

Ils n'étaient plus Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon et Luke Castellan, fils d'Hermès. Ils étaient un assemblage de membres enchevêtrés et fébriles.

Et ils aimaient cette sorte de symbiose. Ils adoraient.

Mais, alors qu'ils allaient enfin devenir un, que Luke allait faire de Percy sa possession, son amant, ils furent interrompus.

En effet, le léger bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte se faisait entendre, d'autant mieux que les deux demi-dieux s'étaient figés.

-Hey, Luke ! Retentit une voix enjouée.

-Quoi ? Grogna l'interpellé.

Il avait reconnu par la voix l'un des indéterminés du bungalow 11.

-Ça fait une plombe que t'es enfermé dans cette douche ! C'est bientôt l'heure de manger, et Annabeth te cherche !

-J'arrive, râla-t-il. Tu peux lui transmettre le message.

Le garçon s'éloigna d'un pas semblant nonchalant, ce qui irritait horriblement les deux autres dans la cabine de douche. Mais quand le silence s'établit, ils expirèrent, soulagés.

Percy regarda Luke, gêné. À cause de l'intrusion intempestive, l'excitation du moment avait disparu, et leurs actions précédentes revenaient à leurs mémoires pour colorer leurs joues. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, l'eau coulant toujours sur leurs corps.

Luke se racla la gorge tout en coupant la douche, mais il fut coupé par le fils de Poséidon qui ouvrit la bouche en premier.

-Je le voulais. Réellement. Et je ne regrette pas. Du tout.

Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, gêné de ses aveux. Et cette petite action prouvant son malaise fit sourire le balafré. Il s'approcha du plus jeune pour l'embrasser délicatement. Puis il accola leurs fronts, plongeant son regard gris dans celui océan.

-Alors ça tombe bien, car je ne regrette rien non plus. Et si tu le veux bien, on recommencera... Ce soir, par exemple...?

Percy sourit, creusant une petite fossette que le jeune Castellan caressa et redessina avec beaucoup de douceur. Ils échangèrent un baiser initialement chaste mais qu'ils finirent par approfondir.

C'était juste un baiser, et de toutes façons ils étaient attendus. Il y avait des chances qu'ils soient en retard, d'ailleurs... Mais ils s'en fichaient royalement, atteint du je-m'en-foutisme amoureux traditionnel.

Sortant de la cabine, le brun foncé se rhabilla rapidement, tandis que son aîné se rinçait tranquillement, laissant ainsi au jeune Jackson quelques secondes d'avance sur lui, faisant ainsi éviter quelques ragots des Aphrodite en mal de sensations quelles qu'elles soient. Un nouveau couple était toujours un bon sujet de conversation, alors si ledit couple était homosexuel et composé des deux mecs les plus craquants de la colonie, ça n'en finirait plus. Et il valait certainement mieux être loin lorsque leurs pères respectifs seraient tenus au courant de leur mise en couple... Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si ça avait été avec un autre enfant des Trois Grands ou une fille d'Athéna, évidemment.

Lorsque Luke sortit de ses pensées, il pût constater que son aimé était parti. Il sortit donc et se prépara à son tour, avec des gestes lents, le regard un peu rêveur. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé entre leurs deux corps plus tôt. Car même si Percy n'avait rien dit, il savait qu'il avait apprécié le traitement. Il avait _bandé_ ! Et ça, si ce n'était pas une preuve... Une preuve dont le jeune voleur pouvait s'enorgueillir avec fierté, même.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de voler, il allait essayer d'obtenir un de ces trophées dont on aime se vanter. La virginité du fils de Poséidon. Oui Madame ! Niark niark niark.

Bref.

Luke sortit des douches, l'air dégagé, puis partit en direction du réfectoire, non sans oublier un arrêt à son bungalow histoire d'y déposer ses possessions. Il prit place auprès de Connor Alatir et croisa le regard assez dérangeant de celui qu'il aimait. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin qui lui fut retourné, avant que son vis à vis ne réponde à son meilleur ami Grover.

Le dîner se passa sans problème. Le jeune Castellan quitta à peine du regard sa proie, mais heureusement pour lui, la table d'Aphrodite se situait juste derrière, et ainsi il était facile de penser qu'il matait joyeusement l'une des plus belles demi-déesses de la Colonie. L'honneur était donc sauf pour tous deux.

Le conseiller des Hermès s'isola sur la plage, sachant pertinemment que Percy l'y rejoindrait sans que ce ne soit suspect pour aucun des deux. Après tout, pour le fils du dieu poisson, c'était normal, et lui aimait bien s'isoler tranquillement. Et le mot d'ordre était bien souvent de ne pas le déranger pour quoi que ce soit. Sauf si vous ne teniez ni à votre : apparence / possession / réputation / vie / autre...

-Je savais que tu étais là, murmura Percy en arrivant.

-Ah bon ? Sourit Luke.

Assis sur la plage, il l'attendait en observant la nuit tombante et les étoiles naissantes. Son futur amant se plaça auprès de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, et posa sa tête sur son épaule avec hésitation et timidité. Le blond passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui, l'embrassant sur le haut de son crâne.

-En fait, je l'espérais, marmonna-t-il en rosissant doucement.

Luke rit puis l'embrassa sur le front. Il était stupidement heureux de cette promiscuité entre eux. Bêtement. Et même assez fier en un sens. Fier d'avoir Percy contre lui, même si il ne s'était pas encore déclaré, fier de pouvoir en profiter, fier.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant quelques minutes avant de se mettre à se chamailler comme deux enfants.

Percy tourna la tête, un œil clos, avançant ses mains à l'aveuglette tout en riant. Il poussa son cousin en prenant appui sur ses épaules et l'allongea ainsi à terre. Lorsque les cheveux blonds touchèrent le sable sec, Luke cessa d'agiter les bras, se contentant de rire toujours. Il se tut en croisant le regard si particulièrement bleu de Percy qui s'était avancé, mettant leurs têtes l'une au-dessus de l'autre, ses genoux maintenant ses jambes et ses coudes de part et d'autre de la tête aux mèches cendrées.

Apposant leur front l'un à l'autre, le plus jeune amorça une descente vers ces lèvres qui le tentaient tant. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres seulement de son aimé avant de l'embrasser. Si le baiser était simplement chaste au début, il dérapa bien vite, et Percy se libéra une main histoire de caresser le torse à la peau halée du plus âgé. Ce dernier se laissait totalement faire, décidant ainsi de le laisser découvrir le corps plus vieux.

Les mains étaient un peu timides et hésitaient grandement, particulièrement dans les environs de l'entrejambe. Luke posa finalement ses grandes mains sur celles plus petites de son compagnon. Il les porta à ses lèvres et les embrassa tendrement.

Ils restèrent entrelacés amoureusement, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du couvre-feu se fasse pressentir et que tous deux se doivent de faire acte de présence dans leur bungalow. Le plus jeune car il en était le seul occupant, et l'autre par sa fonction de chef de cabine devant faire modèle d'autorité.

Ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser bien trop court à leurs avis respectifs, et la promesse de se revoir le lendemain au moins de la même manière.

* * *

><p><strong>Voracity666<strong>


	2. Peter x Travis

**Tramouet s'est dit que pour Noël, ce serait vache de vous laisser sans un nouveau chapitre. Alors il s'est dépêché pour achever le sien. (J'voudrais pas dire, mais on a commencé les deux premiers ensemble Uu)**

**Alors on espère tous deux que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir !  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !**

**Voracity666**

**Corrigé par Selijah  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Je l'ai !<p>

C'était le jeune Travis Alatir qui criait à l'attention de ses coéquipiers de beach-volley. Il courut pour essayer de rattraper la balle qui lui tombait dessus et la renvoya au dernier moment. Sous l'élan, il tomba dans le sable. Ou plutôt sur quelqu'un qui s'y trouvait étendu.

-Tu peux pas faire attention non ?

Travis regarda qui il avait ainsi dérangé. C'était Peter du bungalow de Héphaïstos, quel beau gosse ! Blond, légèrement bronzé, les yeux d'un bleu saphir à en damner quiconque les observait, il était beau comme un dieu. En même temps, il l'était déjà à moitié. Et cela faisait quelque temps qu'il réagissait bizarrement en sa présence : le jeune fils d'Hermès sentait son cœur s'emballer légèrement, et il n'arrivait plus à penser logiquement. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception.

-Je... Excuse-moi... On... Enfin je... Désolé...

Il n'arrivait pas à rester cohérent en sa présence, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour lui.

-Bouge de là Alatir, tu gènes.

Le jeune fils d'Hermès réagit tant bien que mal à l'injonction lancée par le beau blond, mais finit par glisser sur le sable... et lui retomber dessus.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

Peut être un peu, pensa le jeune voleur, pensée qu'il s'empressa d'écarter. Mais il y avait une chose que le jeune brun ne savait pas, c'est qu'en présence de Peter, son pouvoir lui échappait sensiblement, et ce dernier recevait parfois des bribes de pensées. Pensées qui n'étaient pas toujours très catholiques.

-Désolé...

Travis s'en alla rejoindre son équipe de volley tandis que Peter retournait à sa propre occupation, se détendre au soleil. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne réfléchissait pas. Depuis quelque temps, le comportement de Travis l'intriguait et il avait commencé à recevoir ces morceaux de pensées, réflexions qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qui pour lui s'apparentaient à du vol. Pourtant, toutes ces pensées, même si il n'était pas censé en avoir connaissance, ne le laissait pas de marbre. Il feignait l'indifférence, mais en réalité, cela faisait un moment qu'il s'intéressait à Travis. Le soir, quand il pensait au brun, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui. Mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne tenterait rien. Alors il se dit qu'il allait prendre les choses en mains. Littéralement. Et dès ce soir là.

Le banquet passa, la nuit commençait à tomber, et on sentait poindre, sous le ciel zébré de bleu, de orange, de rose et d'or, quelques étoiles aux pointes de diamants étincelantes. Peter réfléchissait encore au moyen d'annoncer ce qu'il voulait faire à Travis. Il ne savait pas encore, peut-être trouverait-il le moment venu... Il se leva donc, détournant son regard du spectacle remarquable qui se jouait au dessus de l'eau. Il partit vers le bungalow des enfants du dieu aussi volage que voleur, dans l'espoir de voir celui qui le faisait tant espérer. C'est alors qu'il le vit, simple ombre parmi toutes celles de la forêt, se dirigeant vers le bungalow. Il n'avait pas l'air pressé d'y retourner. Comme si il attendait quelqu'un. Peter en profita pour le rejoindre. Le brun était dos au fils du forgeron, il ne remarqua donc pas que ce dernier arrivait. Il sentit alors quelque chose lui prendre le bras et le coincer contre un arbre non loin du bâtiment, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Mais tu fais quoi là !

-Je sais que c'est ce dont tu as envie Travis.

Le jeune voleur en resta pantois. Il espérait cette scène, il en avait même rêvé avec plus ou moins d'intensité. Mais jamais il ne pensait la vivre vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie de ça ?

Peter expliqua alors la raison de cette action à son prisonnier, qu'il trouvait maintenant plus qu'attirant.

-Depuis près de trois semaines, je reçois des bribes de tes pensées quand tu es près de moi. Comme ce matin à la plage, quand tu es tombé sur moi. Et c'est loin de m'avoir déplu. Mais je pouvais pas le montrer.

Que répondre à un discours pareil ? Il était presque impossible d'y trouver une réponse convenable. Mais après tout, pourquoi parler ? Finalement, Peter conclut son discours par une fin plutôt inattendue, mais qui collait parfaitement à la situation.

Travis sentit les lèvres chaudes, humides et charnues de Peter prendre les siennes d'assaut, essayant de forcer le passage tandis que ses mains le maintenaient toujours fermement plaqué contre le tronc d'arbre.

Posant ses mains sur sa taille, Peter continua d'embrasser Travis et commença à faire glisser ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou tandis que le jeune voleur gémissait sous ses baisers qui lui brûlaient la peau plus encore que des charbons ardents.

C'est alors que Peter s'éloigna, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Jamais il ne s'était comporté comme cela. Et puis il ne pouvait pas aimer un garçon. Qu'est-ce que les gens allaient penser de lui si ils apprenaient une chose pareille ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir longtemps car Travis, déjà en manque de ce contact charnel qu'il avait tant attendu, s'était rapproché de lui et finit par le prendre par la main.

-Je sais que ça te fait peur. Mais personne ne le saura.

L'entraînant vers la forêt, le jeune fils du dieu voleur s'enfonça dans les bois, suivi de près par celui qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde.

Peter marcha dans ses pas, non sans une pointe de déception à l'idée de devoir attendre encore et d'appréhension à la perspective de ce qui allait sûrement arriver dans peu de temps.

Travis entraîna le jeune blond de plus en plus profondément dans les bois, là où il savait d'expérience qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Ils arrivèrent alors en un lieu que la forêt n'offrait généralement pas à la vue de tous. Au pied d'une rivière qui coulait sûrement vers le lac de la colonie, se trouvait un promontoire rocheux, pouvant cacher les jeunes amants au regard des quelques indiscrets qui pourraient arriver.

Travis attira Peter dans une alcôve qu'on aurait pu croire spécialement créée pour eux par la nature elle-même. Les parois et le sol étaient recouverts d'une mousse fine et douce.

Peter reprit alors ses esprits pour admirer plus nettement le garçon qui l'avait conduit ici. Il était littéralement beau comme un dieu, avec son petit nez mutin, son sourire espiègle, son rire cristallin, ses yeux rieurs et ses cheveux qui flottaient dans le vent comme s'il nageait dans l'eau. Plus il l'admirait, plus le jeune blond avait envie de lui, de le posséder pour lui seul sans condition et sans partage.

-Ici personne ne viendra nous déranger.

Travis se retourna vers lui et lui sourit pour le rassurer, tentant tant bien que mal d'essayer de calmer la petite angoisse qu'il sentait poindre dans l'esprit assez trouble du guerrier qui lui faisait face. Doucement, il lui prit la main pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Il le fit s'adosser contre la paroi rocheuse recouverte du fin duvet de mousse, tenant ses mains comme on tiendrait la main d'un enfant apeuré. Le jeune voleur resta simplement devant Peter, attendant que celui-ci se calme.

Le jeune fils du dieu forgeron était coincé entre le granit recouvert de mousse et Travis, dont il pouvait sentir l'odeur. Un parfum où se mêlait les embruns du matin et le jasmin. Sa situation était bien loin d'être désagréable. Les deux garçons n'étaient maintenant séparés que par les couches de tissu de leurs vêtements et il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier du corps de son compagnon comme la lumière du soleil.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, comme si lui aussi voulait fixer cet instant éphémère. Puis, comme au ralenti, les lèvres du blond vinrent à l'encontre de celles du jeune prince des voleurs. Le baiser fut plus doux que le précédent, laissant un goût de miel sur les lèvres de chacun.

Travis passa alors une main sur la taille de Peter pour sceller leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Peter essaya de parler, voulant montrer que la situation allait trop vite pour lui mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de parler, je sais ce que tu penses...

Le jeune fils d'Hermès avait bien compris que la situation allait trop vite et en se mettant à la place de Peter, il pouvait comprendre que ce n'était pas une situation habituelle pour lui.

-C'est la première fois que tu as des vues sur un garçon je suppose.

Il était à la fois content et déçu. Content d'avoir été remarqué parmi tous les gens qui vivaient à la colonie, mais aussi déçu de devoir attendre encore un peu plus. Mais après tout, il avait déjà attendu si longtemps, ils pouvaient bien prendre encore quelques minutes.

Ils se séparèrent alors, rompant l'étreinte ainsi créée. Travis s'éloigna de quelques pas, mettant une certaine distance entre lui et Peter qui venait juste de revenir sur Terre.

-Ça va peut-être un peu trop vite pour moi... Je suis pas un habitué de ce genre de situation.

En entendant cela, le jeune voleur se retourna, dévisageant son compagnon du moment.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou insulté là.

Peter se mit à rougir en s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il est vrai que la phrase pouvait être mal interprétée, et jusque là, il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré ce genre de relation. Il se dirigea donc vers le jeune brun et lui prit doucement la main, l'amenant au bord de la rivière où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais comprends moi, c'est nouveau pour moi cet univers. Tu as sûrement plus l'habitude que moi...

Les dires du jeune apprenti-forgeron n'étaient pas totalement faux et dénués de sens. Travis était connu tant pour ses farces avec son frère que pour ses aventures d'un soir avec les mecs de la colonie. Bien sûr cela ne se disait pas, mais on le murmurait à mi-voix. Et souvent ceux qui voulaient tenter ou oublier quelqu'un venaient le voir le soir, discrètement, sans que personne n'en sache rien. Telle était jusque là la vie du jeune voleur. Mais ce dernier, loin de ne pas avoir de sentiments, n'avait d'yeux que pour le magnifique blond qui se tenait avec lui en ce moment. Et ce depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés pour la première fois. Et maintenant, son rêve se concrétisait. Il essaya donc de calmer les angoisses de son camarade du mieux qu'il pût.

-Je sais bien ce que tout le monde dit de moi, mais ne t'en fais pas, on ira à la vitesse que tu voudras.

Il fut alors surpris de sentir la main du jeune blond se poser sur sa taille, le tenant fermement contre lui avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Travis ne dit rien, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment qui était un pur bonheur pour lui.

Peter, serré contre le jeune voleur, comme un chaton se blottirait contre sa mère pour se protéger, essaya d'éclaircir ses idées tout en étant dérangé par la présence du demi-dieu à côté de lui qui le troublait plus que de raison.

Travis décida alors de briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, caressant la chevelure dorée et soyeuse de son compagnon.

-Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Depuis notre rencontre en vérité, j'espérais que tu me remarques. D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup fait pour ça. Je...

Le jeune demi-dieu ne put finir son discours. Peter l'avait embrassé, en parti pour le faire taire, en parti par envie. Le baiser dura peu de temps mais fut intense pour les deux garçons.

-Je sais déjà tout ça. Et je n'ai plus envie de t'attendre non plus.

Travis sentit la main sur sa taille de faire plus pressente tandis que de son autre main, Peter prit le menton du jeune voleur, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche, laissant une légère ouverture que sa langue s'empressa de prendre d'assaut. Il ne put résister à la ferveur qu'avait son compagnon à son égard. Et il ne voulait pas y résister.

Peter allongea Travis sur la mousse bordant le fleuve, formant naturellement un matelas de verdure sur le sol. Tandis qu'il occupait de manière possessive la bouche de son compagnon, sa langue en explora les moindres recoins, ses mains commencèrent à découvrir le corps du garçon sur qui il se trouvait. Survolant sa peau, la caressant légèrement comme si il se fut évaporé si il avait été trop insistant. Doucement il redessinait les traits de son visage, effleurant ensuite son cou du bout des doigts, descendant vers la clavicule, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle avant de continuer à caresser le corps du jeune demi-dieu.

Travis se laissait faire, allongé sous Peter, le laissant aller à la vitesse qui lui convenait. Lui qui d'habitude était si entreprenant craignait de trop le brusquer, ce qui aurait été un frein à ce moment intime qu'ils vivaient. Répondant doucement à son baiser, il frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son amant commencer à le caresser doucement. Passant alors une de ses mains sur sa taille, il le força à s'allonger un peu plus sur lui, tandis que son autre main passait derrière sa nuque pour maintenir encore le baiser.

Peter sentit une main insistante sur sa hanche le maintenir contre Travis tandis qu'une autre passait derrière lui, formant comme une camisole qui l'obligeait avec plaisir à rester près de son amant. Plus sûr de lui, il décida de lui enlever son t-shirt, rompant momentanément le contact charnel avant de reprendre son baiser avec plus de fougue, dessinant avec plus d'insistance le torse musclé de Travis. Ses doigts commencèrent par faire le tour de ses pectoraux avant de frôler légèrement ses tétons.

Travis était maintenant torse nu, coincé entre le tapis de mousse fraîche et le corps de braise de Peter. Un contraste qui le fit sourire. Peter était lui aussi du genre entreprenant et maintenant qu'il était en confiance, il se sentait apparemment assez à l'aise pour prendre les choses en main. Il commença à lui caresser le torse, laissant ses mains se balader dans les zones les plus sensibles. Travis retenait avec peine les premiers gémissements que ces caresses brûlantes provoquaient chez lui.

Peter sentait bien que son compagnon appréciait nettement ses petites attentions. Il embrassa alors son torse, se dirigeant vers son téton droit tandis que ses mains le maintenait fermement plaqué au sol.

Aucun des deux jeunes guerriers n'avaient vu l'eau frémir légèrement, ils ne furent pas non plus dérangés par le clapotis du ruisseau. Malheureusement pour eux, ils réagirent trop tard.

Peter était encore en train de caresser le corps de son jeune amant lorsqu'il vit une tête sortir de l'eau.

On aurait pût croire à un amas d'algues, une masse verdâtre sortie de l'eau, des cheveux verts qui recouvraient des yeux tout aussi verts, d'une couleur émeraude aux reflets turquoises. La belle ondine n'avait pas sorti plus son visage, de contentant de laisser son regard sur les corps déjà à moitié nus des deux apollons.

Lorsque le jeune brun s'aperçut de l'intrusion, il se recula, laissant son compagnon en désarroi alors que la jeune nymphe replongeait dans l'eau.

-Arrête, on nous a vu.

Il commença à se lever tout en s'éloignant légèrement et en remettant sa chemise.

-Pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que ça ne te dérangeait pas qu'on te retrouve en compagnie d'un mec.

Travis se détourna en entendant ces paroles. Même si il avait l'habitude du corps des hommes, il n'aimait pas pour autant l'idée qu'on le surprenne avec celui qu'il désirait depuis plusieurs années déjà.

-J'ai mes raisons pour agir ainsi. Nous devrions rentrer dans nos bungalows respectifs.

Peter s'était levé à son tour, de tenant à un mètre seulement du jeune brun alors que lui, au contraire, essayait de ne pas en être trop proche, évitant ainsi le risque de retomber sous son charme et de s'y brûler les ailes à nouveau.

-Très bien... Si tu en as décidé ainsi je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose pour y remédier...

Tournant les talons, le jeune blond commença à se diriger vers l'orée de la forêt. Sortant de sa stupéfaction, Travis se mit à courir après lui, comme à son habitude.

-Peter, attends-moi s'il-te-plaît. Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer.

Se tournant alors vers son cadet, le jeune fils du dieu forgeron le jaugea. Il lui paraissait plus petit qu'à l'ordinaire et lui faisait penser à un petit garçon qu'il lui aurait fallu protéger.

-Je crois qu'une nymphe nous a aperçus. Et... Ça m'a coupé...

Le jeune voleur regardait le bout de ses pieds, penaud qu'une chose pareille ai brisé une scène qu'il avait pourtant imaginé et répété au moins un million de fois.

À cette vue, Peter eut un petit sourire. Il était tout simplement adorable. Quel humain n'aurait pas naturellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras ? Il se dirigea alors vers lui, le prenant par la taille.

-Je ne t'en voudrai pas à la condition que tu me fasses une promesse.

Levant un regard scintillant vers son camarade de bataille, Travis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Je voudrais que tu me promettes qu'un jour je serai à toi.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage du plus jeune. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette éventualité puisse un jour arriver. Comme un enfant, il se jeta donc sur son aîné pour le prendre dans ses bras. Leurs embrassades furent de courte durée car le matin commençait déjà à poindre derrière les hautes collines. Ils de dirigèrent donc vers le campement pour rejoindre leurs bungalows pour faire croire aux autres qu'ils avaient passé la nuit dans leur lit.

* * *

><p><strong>Tramouet<strong>


End file.
